In The Heart Of A Dancer
by neecey1794
Summary: Seventeen year old Blaire Futella is a hardcore dancer. She's given up alot of her life for it. And that includes her two year relationship with Joe Jonas. After she catches him cheating on her, she learns about how she needs to balance life. READ


As the unwanted sun beat through a large dance studio in New York, as Blaire Futella stepped off the warm, hard floor to put her sneakers on. On a Thursday afternoon. A line of sweat was on her forehead, but it felt good. She just spent the last three or four hours at dance, perfecting her difficult technique. She loved dance for two reasons. One, because it burned calories and kept her at one hundred and ten pounds, and also because no one else could do it. Her best dance friend, Emily Young, slapped her way over in tap shoes and slung her dance bag over her shoulder. "Wait, are you done?" she asked, taking down and re-putting her long, bright red hair in a tight ponytail. Blaire looked around and shook her head. "I'll be back in two hours to student teaching." She said blankly, putting on her regular sneakers.

Because Emily was two years younger then Blaire, she wasn't in as much dances as her.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later!" She waved, and then quickly returned to her class.

Blaire smiled at her, and then used her touch-screen cell phone to call her boyfriend, Joe.

"Hey hon!" He greeted his voice an attractive tenor sound.

"Hey baby..." She smiled, and leaned against the outside dance wall.

"Are you ready for our date in two hours?" He asked his voice full of hope.

Blaire gasped and ignored the two little girls that sniggered at her spasm.

"Joey baby! I'm so sorry, I have dance…" She lead off, the tears coming to her eyes.

"Maybe I can cancel. I'll call you in an hour, alright?" She asked. There was a long silence.

"Sure." He said disappointed. Blaire hung without another word.

Joe and she have been dating for six months, but due to Blaire's busy schedule, haven't been able to go on an official date. She went into the studio again, and went straight to the director. "Miss Cali?" She asked nervously. The black-bobbed, tan director turned her head towards Blaire. "Yes Ms. Futella ?" She asked. Blaire breathed in and out. "Can I skip class tonight? I kind of have something important with my family." She said shyly. Ms. Cali smiled, and nodded. "Sure honey! You've been here for over sixteen years and haven't missed a number." She stated, full of awe. Blaire smiled a large, white smile.

"Thankyouthankyou_THANKYOU_!" She shouted, grabbed her bag, and walked home.

Since she was seventeen, she could drive, but didn't want to. Her house was about twenty walking steps away. As she stepped in, her brother and sister were both at two different practices. Isabella was at cheerleading, and Mercutio was at football. She ran to her house phone, and called Joe. He would be over her house in two hours.

She took a shower and cleaned everything off, and that took about a half hour. She curled her long, black and light brown highlighted hair into big, wavy beautiful curls. For her makeup, she put on a bright red lipstick that made her bright blue eyes stand out. She had eyeliner and mascara that looked even more beautiful. She also wore light, blending eye makeup that made her look totally gorgeous. She put on a tight, extremely low cut black minidress that complimented her perfected figure. All this took a long time, and all the sudden the doorbell rung. Blaire gasped and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 already?

She opened the door, and Joe was standing in the doorway. His light brown hair was perfectly long like, but it went in his deep brown eyes. His almost-olive skin sparkled, and his smile was electrifying. He grinned at her, and his eyes traveled down her curvaceous frame.

"Whoa..." He said quietly, locking his eyes locked to her extremely large chest.

"Listen babe, I-" She started.

He made sure no one was around, and shoved her inside and slammed the door. He quickly began kissing her, as they made their way upstairs. He made his tongue go into her mouth, and massaged it with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made her way into her room with him. He put so much passion in their kiss; he nearly knocked the two of them over on her bed. He rolled over on her, and she wrapped her bare, slim leg around his waist. She continued rolling around with him for a bit, and then struck something hard on her thigh. She continued to kiss him still, but a blush creped to her cheek. Joe sat up, and shook his hair out of his eyes. They made eye contact, and he had strong lust in his deep eyes.

"BLAIRE! WE'RE HOME!" Her twelve year old sister, Isabella called. Joe jumped off her bed, and made sure his you-know-what wasn't showing. Blaire pulled up her dress, and put on a light, gray knit sweater over it. She walked down her stairs and saw Isabella and ten year old Mercutio taking off their jackets.

"Hey guys." She smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Isabella giggled. "You look kind of sexy." She smiled, receiving a dirty look from Mercutio as he waked away.

Isabella was about five foot, seven inches shorter then Blaire. Her hair was a wavy black like Blaire's, and her eyes were a dull blue. She looked almost identical to Blaire, and weighed eighty pounds. Mercutio had chestnut brown hair, tan skin, and dull blue eyes. He looked nothing like either of them. Joe came down stairs just in time, and looked gorgeous as usual. He gave Isabella an adorable smile, and then helped Mrs. Futella bring in the groceries.

"Thank you Giuseppe!" She greeted him, her face hidden behind the many brown paper bags.

Patrice Futella was a beautiful woman. She was about five foot eleven, with wavy, black hair. Her skin was an olive color, and she looked young enough to be a twenty year old model.

"Blaire, honey, can I talk to you and Joe alone? She asked once the bags were down, giving Isabella and Mercutio a 'go away right now' look. The two young kids ran up the stairs.

Patrice sat on the couch, and motioned for Blaire and Joe to sit next to each other. "Listen, when you two are fooling around upstairs, do you feel something?" She asked boldly. Patrice had no embarrassment talking about sex.

"Mom, we're not having sex yet. The furthest we've gone was when last month when I was in my bra and underwear, and Joe was in his boxers." Blaire said quietly.

Joe's face was a light pink, as well was Blaire's. Patrice gave a look of relief. "Okay, good." She smiled. Joe grabbed his pocket right away and stood up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Futella, but I've got an incoming call." He grinned, and stepped outside.

Patrice smiled at him, and Blaire looked the air that he walked through. "You have sex when you're ready." She smiled, and went upstairs.

After about three minutes, Blaire went outside to where Joe was. He was still talking on the phone.

"Yeah. I love you too honey. I can't wait to get rid of Blaire and see you. Kay, bye." He hung up the phone.

**Who the hell was he talking to?! Is he cheating? Did Blaire come at the wrong time? Review and favorite it please! After fifteen or ten reviews, I'll tell you what's up. Xoxo. **


End file.
